Fallen Shadow
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: just a one-shot for a fallen comrade


Just a little shot I did while I was sleepy. Very sleepy so you'll have to excuse my mishaps.

Summary: An Espeon and her trainer mourn over the loss of their greatest comrade, Umbreon.

Disclaimer: Unfortunely, I don't own Pokémon *sobs*

_A Day without the Night_

_Espeon's POV_

_Why?_

_Those were the words I repeatedly said in my mind. That cold feeling I had .It made the shattered glass that was my mind broken into the same burning question. Why? The moment that almost caused my death led me to this fate of traumatic and tragic experience that both my trainer and I will have to deal with the rest of our lives. And it was only because of you. It was your talent, your experience, your…love that changed us. And that's why we care for you._

_Why?_

_Again I ask that question. You of all the Pokémon we've met didn't deserve this. Our friendship was supposed to assure that but it didn't. We only known each other for a year and yet I already knew everything about you. I knew everything about your secrets and lifestyles. You were a dark but beautiful person with your red eyes and shining yellow circles that matched every part of your strange and interesting personally as an Umbreon and in many ways a Dark Pokémon. But you were ironic to have an open attitude. Just like it was ironic for me to actually like you in some way. But it was a special loving way. You show me everything about the dark and the shadows. You told me there was nothing to be afraid of but the fact that you weren't there to keep me company. I can see why Jonah, our trainer, chose you. I for one had an unusual personally as well as taste for certain things (such as you of course). That's why I couldn't bear to you buried. You were only thing that wanted me besides my trainer. You had a heart that was ironically out of the shadows. While me, a Sun Pokémon, kept my in dark. You showed me that that light even though you were always in the shadows. No matter what I'll always remember you as well as love you. I know no one could understand our hearts beside our trainer. No one could understand the moments we share with our trainer, the times we came through in our battles, and the comfort we had when lost our battle. But now you're gone, unable to be there for me and keep me out of the shadows because now you're buried under shadows. It was the place where you belong. The place you've kept me away from. You didn't along with Jonah cared about who I was and it took me till this moment to realize that. And I'll forever thank you for it._

_I'll miss you, Umbreon_

_Rest in peace my friend._

_I love you._

_Jonah's POV_

I tear only once when I found out you died. Essie and I were shocked with grief over your loss. We thought you could fight it off like how you fought every other illness but what are the chances of catching such a rare disease? I guess I thought too much of you as a perfect Pokémon, huh? If you didn't mind much I buried you during the night, the midnight, where you were usually at your strongest but no more. You had such talent and pose it was almost impossible for you to go away on such short notice but…I guess that how destiny works? _Well, so much for journeys. _Well I knew in many cases we weren't always going to stay together forever but why so soon? Why now? I couldn't bear to look as they buried you in the Pokémon Cemetery because not it was midnight but the fact that I feel so guilty about it. You were always a healthy Pokémon but then again you always seem repressed against some foods that were consider healthy to you and yet you didn't exactly accept it. Maybe I wasn't as hard or tough as was suppose to be. But then again, I was more than your trainer, I was your friend. I loved you as much as Espeon loved you and even in death you heart will forever be here to keep at pace. Since the day I met you as an Eevee you always had an unusual personally for an expressive Pokémon. But since you've become an Umbreon you pretty became what you are: Shady. But, you never the nevertheless had trust in me and even in darkness had every bit of enjoyment and love you could provide for me and Espeon. You were always my friend and as well my partner in our journeys, trails, and tribulations. You were always there. But now it seems that this is it my friend.

_Goodbye, Umbreon_

_May Your Heart be forever._

Sorry if it sounds a little boring ( I'm still working on angst) but it'll get better soon. Please Review


End file.
